Magical Mischief of the Child Kind
by Tif S
Summary: When Varg unbeknowst to Lexi enlists the "help" of twin wizards Grace and Sara Twist to handle Tom Clarke, Tom ends up trapped on the Zarantulus deaged to the age of eight with all of the magical ability of his sixteen year old self but none of the knowledge. Benny and the Nekross end up on babysitting duty.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, hello, here with a new story, my first foray into Wizards vs. Aliens. I've watched the first two seasons, I'm working my way through the third and I figured now was a good a time as any to give writing for the fandom a shot. This story idea is literally just for fun, not entirely serious although there will be serious moments this is first and foremost a bit of humor as you can probably tell by the premise and genre. I do not own Wizards vs Aliens. Anything recognizable, characters etc... belongs to Russell T. Davies, Phil Ford and CBBC. The only characters I do own are the Twist sisters, Sara and Grace and my plot idea. A quick note, this story takes place in between series 1 and 2 so there will be spoilers for all of series 1 that may pop up despite it being AU.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Abducted**

"VAAARG! LEEEXI!" The Nekross king's shout shook the _Zarantulus_ to its core, and it took all of Lexi's energy to tamp down her sigh of annoyance. "I HUNGER!"

 _Yes, what else is new?_ Lexi loved her father or well the line between love and fear was rather blurred sometimes. (Now being one). They had failed once again in their latest stand against Tom Clarke, and between her father and her brother, Lexi was not sure whom was more cross. She was infuriated as well, that was undeniable, but a worthy adversary, an ally against Gaunt, Lexi could not deny the halfling wizard his skills. Perhaps they needed better stratagem.

"We understand Father. That is why I have come up with a plan." Varg, standing to Lexi's left announced.

"A plan, why was I not told of this plan Brother?" Lexi frowned.

"It requires stealth and secrecy Dear Sister." Varg replied.

"That's absolutely ridiculous." Lexi said. "Certainly you couldn't have pulled off something so grand on your own Varg."

"Enough! Varg you will explain this...plan." The king said.

"Guards," Varg called.

Lexi watched as four guards entered escorting two young human females. Lexi could smell the magic on them, wizards. They looked to be perhaps a few years older than Tom Clarke.

"Let us go slimeballs!" One of the girls was wriggling.

"Enough halfling," Varg said. The guards put a ray gun to her back.

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Sara, shut up!" The other girl replied.

"Your companion is wise." Varg said.

The two girls exchanged a look rolling their eyes.

"Ha!" The brave girl laughed "I wouldn't say that. But how come we're not locked up yet?"

"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing Varg." Lexi looked at her brother.

"You will help us locate Tom Clarke." Varg said. "And we will delay your inevitable extraction. We will use magic to trap the halfling wizard."

"Us help _you_?" Wizards helping Nekross?"

"Guards!" Varg shouted. "Put the wise one in the extractor."

"Wait," The brave girl said. "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

It had been an oddly quiet weekend. It was Saturday, Tom and Benny were walking home from the football pitch after a kickabout with Quinn and Katie, and there'd been no sign of the Nekross. "Maybe they're giving you a belated bereavement period, a sorry for cloning your Mum." Benny looked at his friend who he couldn't help notice seemed edgy. His hand was poised in clicking position even as he clutched his football in the opposite. "Right…doesn't seem very Nekross does it, but what else...what else could it be? Maybe an armistice or..." He trailed off as Tom looked at him strangely. " But seriously, you should be enjoying it, at least a little. Even Quinn noticed something was off. Tom…"

Tom took in a breath. "Benny,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Tom sighed. It was too quiet, too _inactive_. Benny was right. It wasn't Nekross, not in the slightest. He waited a beat. "Why do you think the Nekross would give us an armistice? It was ten years ago."

"Well she...her clone, did die in battle. So, armistices have happened before when someone important..."

"Human against human you mean? And after losing more than one soldier or during holidays." Tom shook his head. "Honestly Benny… you're supposed to be the geek."

"So you're telling me you want a fight? You haven't enjoyed this?"

"No! Of course not." Tom smiled. "It's been nice, but…"

"Too nice?"

"Four days." Tom pointed out.

Benny frowned. "That _is_ an unusual record."

Tom glanced over raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, fine, I get what you mean." Benny shook his head. "What do you think they're planning up there? Any idea?"

"None." Tom sighed. They wouldn't just go radio silent like this without a reason. But why? "You?"

"Honestly," Benny shrugged. "I can't think on an empty stomach."

Tom chuckled. "Better get a move on then. If Benny the Brain can't sort things."

"Hilarious."

As the two boys continued their walk to the Clarke residence, Sara Twist lingered behind listening. They were on alert. _Well of course they would be._ Tom Clarke was one of the heroes of the wizard community for that very reason. Even though she knew what she had to do, she was glad to know that much. Maybe he really would help, even if part of it was going to be a ruse.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Sara shouted. "Are you Tom Clarke and Benny Sherwood?"

Tom turned as he heard a girl's voice only to see a girl around their age looking rather panicked. "Er… yeah, I'm Tom Clarke, that's Benny. Who're you?"

"Sara, of the magical line of Twist." the girl introduced. "I need help. My...my sister…Grace...she..."

"Slow down." Tom said. "Take a breath, what about your sister?"

"The Nekross they….they took her and…" Sara began sobbing.

Tom tried to comfort Sara. " Why don't you come with us? My gran and I will help. I'm sure we'll be able to track the Nekross…."

Benny noticed the girl reach into her pocket, and pull out a bit of tech. _Track the Nekross alright..._ "Tom, she's working…" But before Benny could finish speaking, all three of them were beamed away.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, I hope I did alright and piqued your interest. Let me know if you the start so far I've got quite a few ideas, but suggestions are always welcome as well for when the real trouble starts. Also if anything seems off, characterization or anything like that, feel free to let me know that as well. It's my first time writing for the fandom and I want to make sure I'm doing alright despite the out there premise haha. So anyway, drop me a line if you're so inclined. Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello, well here with chapter two. As usual, I own nothing except Grace and Sara Twist, and my plot. Oh and the spell used by Grace is a creation of mine as well. But Wizards vs Aliens is not mine. Belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies and Phil Ford. Another disclaimer: I am not from the UK so mistakes will probably happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Spell of Confusion**

Tom felt his feet give out from under him as he once again saw that they were onboard the _Zarantulus_ in a dark room. _Well, this is brilliant._ "Ouch," Tom rubbed his forehead. "Well, I guess we should've seen this coming…"

"Not actually, I mean who would've thought the Nekross working _with_ wizards?" Benny said. "It's odd isn't it? You lot can't stand each other."

Tom shrugged. "That's not exactly the main point here Benny." They were stuck on the _Zarantulus_ when they were supposed to be coming home for tea _._ That in itself seemed more important than a traitor wizard, at least for the moment. "Well come on then!" Tom shouted. "Varg, Lexi, what's your game?"

"Tom," a whisper. "Tom Clarke?"

Tom jumped as he felt a hand reach for him. His eyes then adjusted as he noticed a girl sitting near them. It wasn't the same girl from before. She was dirtier, and her hair lighter.

Tom didn't speak, simply waiting to see what this girl would have to say.

"I'm Grace...Grace Twist. Is my sister alright? Those monsters didn't hurt her did they?"

Benny and Tom exchanged a look. Tom supposed he shouldn't blame the girl. She was a victim in this situation, well if her sister had been telling the truth in the first place which it seemed she had if the state of Grace Twist was any indication.

"I'd wager not." Benny said. "She did bring us. That _was_ the plan wasn't it?"

Tom noticed the girl wince. He was just as angry as Benny, which explained why he didn't say anything, but perhaps he should. They were all in the same situation. He couldn't blame them for something the Nekross put them up to. "We don't know." Tom answered softly. "We ended up here, but she's probably on the flight deck somewhere with the Nekross." Tom looked at Grace. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Grace nodded. "Those tentacle heads think that Sara's working with them, so they shut down the extractor. That means…"

"Magic works onboard!" Tom sighed in relief. _That makes things a bit easier._ " _Ain-sho-prack-dah._ " Tom clicked his fingers, and the door opened.

"Tom…" Benny spoke. "That's brilliant and all, but magic doesn't work against the Nekross remember?"

"Obviously," Tom said. "So how are we getting out of this?"

"Who said anything about the Nekross?" Grace said. "There are other ways to use magic that'll peeve them just as much."

"Such as…?" Benny looked at the two wizards, eyes widening as the light of magic emanated and Grace began casting.

" _A scrape we're in, so clear your mind, lose the years turn back the time. Leave these Nekross in a bind, magic nowhere near sublime."_ She directed the magic toward Tom, and before either Tom or Benny could react, he was on the floor writhing.

Benny knelt beside his friend looking up at Grace. "What did you do?"

"I'm helping."

Benny sputtered. "Hel...helping...you… aren't...why, how? Aren't their rules or something? Why would you hurt him? We got you out."

Grace shrugged. " I didn't hurt him...and it's a distraction."

Benny sighed, not even bothering to continue the argument as Tom groaned. "Tom! Tom, it's okay. You're alright Mate. Just hang on." _Aren't you?_

"Benny…" Tom's eyes closed against the pain. His mind was clouding. "B...Benny…"

"Tom, what do I do?"

"I...I don't...know." Tom gritted his teeth.

Benny turned around hoping to enlist help or an explanation from Grace, only to find that she was gone. "Seriously?"

And then when Benny turned back around, Tom was gone as well.

"Seriously?" Benny groaned. "Why am I the only unenchanted around here?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And it seems causing trouble for our favorite duo is a family trait for the Twist sisters. Well, Grace has disappeared as has Tom. What do you suppose Benny's going to do? And where do you think Tom is?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter Three is ready. Once again, I own nothing but Grace and Sara Twist and my plot. All belongs to respective owners, not me. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Repercussions**

Tom opened his eyes. _Where am I? This isn't home._ He blinked and stood on shaking legs. Where was he? "Mum, Dad!" He took in his surroundings. This was most definitely not home. The room was metallic, frightening. Several machines stood erect in the corner, computers they looked like, but not any computers he'd ever seen. Most definitely not like the one Dad used, and a scary looking tube, within which he saw a girl who was knocking on the glass furiously. What was a girl doing in there? Another girl stood just outside it glowering.

"VAARG, LEXI explain this human child's presence." Tom scrambled falling backwards as he heard the booming voice and began to shudder biting his lip.

"I did as you requested." The glowering girl spoke. "We both did. Let us go."

"I do not see Tom Clarke." Tom looked over as he saw three weird looking creatures, two octopus headed things, and something that looked like Jabba the Hut sticking out of the wall. He listened as one of the octopus creatures spoke, a girl. _How does it know my name?_ Tom took in a shaking breath. _Where are Mum and Dad?_

"He is here." The girl replied simply pointing to him.

Tom shrunk back further whimpering.

"You lie Wizard!" The blob growled. "VARG, extract the magic!"

 _Magic…_ Tom blinked watching intently. _Mum talks about magic._ Maybe his Mum was here after all. If magic was involved.

"As the king commands, it shall be done." The second octopus creature gave almost a bow as he walked past. Tom backed away further, making himself small. He watched.

"NO!" The girl screamed. "PLEASE!"

The octopus creature called Varg pulled a lever, and Tom watched as the tube with the girl inside suddenly started whirring with noise and bright colors. He heard the screams and began to cry as the other girl did the same. What was happening?

The noise and colors stopped, and Tom gasped as the girl now looked like an old woman, older than his Gran.

"Sara! No," The other girl ran over as the tube door opened, tears streaming down her face. "Sara…"

"Grace." The old woman spoke. Tom could hear her voice shaking, could hear the youth that had been there before. "Grace, what did you do?"

The girl closed her eyes tight, the words soft. The only reason Tom could pick them up at all was because he was so close. "Protected Tom Clarke."

Tom shook his head. He didn't want these girls protecting him. He didn't want to be here with these octopus things and Jabba the Hut arguing about him, why were they arguing about him? He didn't want to be in the same room as that scary machine that turned the girl old. He needed to find his Mum and Dad and find out what they were doing here and if they could go home. He crawled over to the doorway, and once he was out, stood and began running. There had to be a way out of this place. His parents had to be somewhere.

* * *

Benny adjusted his glasses and began walking. Where was Tom? He'd been spelled and now he'd vanished. _Some mate you are Benny Sherwood._ He had to think. What could the spell have possibly done to Tom? How could he get out and find Tom's family. What if the spell had done something terrible? They were on the Nekross ship, above Earth far from any reach of magic. No doubt Varg and Lexi had turned the extractor back on, and if they found Tom before he could… well Benny didn't want to think about it. What was the incantation Grace had used? The words could be the key. If he could just remember the words. " _Lose the years, turn back the time._ Lose the years, turn back the time. What does that mean?" Benny muttered. "For god's sake think. Lose the years...memory loss?" Brilliant, if it was memory loss, Tom would be walking around amnesiac, and an amnesiac wizard who couldn't remember anything, well fat lot of good it would do them. So distracted by his thoughts was he, that he didn't notice the small child in front of him until he felt the force of weight crush against him.

Benny blinked as he noticed the crying child. He had brown hair and eyes, looked around seven or eight. Was this another wizard the Nekross had caught? There was something...something about him, something familiar.

Benny crouched down placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "Hello,"

The child startled wiping his face quickly. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's alright." Benny replied. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." Benny gave a gentle smile. " I'm Benny. Can you tell me your name?" Maybe if Benny could help this child, he'd find Tom along the way.

"Thomas…" The boy sniffled. "Tom Clarke."

 _Lose the years…way worse than amnesia._ Benny thought. _Fantastic._

* * *

Michael Clarke checked his mobile once again giving a sigh. Tom and Benny were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago. He rubbed his forehead. Not so much as a text message. He knew how much Tom got caught up in football, so maybe it wasn't that big a deal, but he would normally at least send a message if not ring. He tried his son's number again.

" _This number is unavailable."_

Michael sighed pulling the phone from his ear, looking to make sure he'd dialed properly. That was Tom's number.

He tried again and got the same result. _Unavailable._ Was his son's phone dead? He then tried Benny Sherwood's mobile. Normally he wouldn't dare, but he was suddenly worried.

" _This number is unavailable._ "

Michael hung up. "Ursula!" Now he knew, something was very wrong.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well...Benny found Tom, Tom witnessed his "first" extraction, and Benny finally knows what the spell did. Also, Michael realizes something is wrong.**_

 _ **Any suggestions for trouble young Tom can find are welcome and encouraged.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4, as per usual I own nothing but the Twist Sisters and my plot, everything else belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies and Phil Ford.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Pint Sized Problem**

Benny's eyes bugged. "Er...right...it's good to meet you Tom." Benny struggled to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to scare the boy. _This is...freaky._ He could already imagine what older Tom would say if he could see his face right now. _Close your mouth and get yourself together. You're the brain Benzoid._

"Benny…" The boy sniffled. "What's wrong?" There was lots wrong, Tom knew this. There were octopus heads, and metal rooms with hissing doors, he didn't know where his parents were. A girl had turned into an old woman because of that machine. But Benny seemed freaked out by something else entirely. "Are you looking for someone too?"

"I suppose you could say that." Benny rubbed the back of his neck. "A friend of mine's, well he's in trouble."

"Because of that machine?"

"Sort of." Benny said. That was only one of many ways Tom was in trouble right now. And he didn't even realize it. This little boy in front of him, his best mate, was terrified and crying tears, and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't known Tom in primary, not the same way. He wished Mrs. Crowe or Mr. Clarke were here.

"Was your mate taken by the octopus heads? Do you think he's seen my parents?" Tom chirped.

Benny couldn't help the small smile. Octopus heads, that sounded like something older Tom would say, and it was a pretty accurate name for the Nekross, but then the second part of Tom's question registered. _Parents, plural. This was before Tom's Mum…_

Now he really wished Tom's dad and gran were here.

* * *

"What is it Michael?" Ursula hastened from the chamber at hearing her son-in-law's panic.

"Tom's not answering his phone, neither is Benny. Keeps saying they're out of service."

"Well, that's certainly not like them." Ursula frowned. "Not at all." Ursula motioned. Michael to follow as they re-entered the chamber.

"Randal Moon has the ingredients the Mistress Crowe requested." The hobgoblin Randal Moon balanced several jars splaying them out on the table.

"That will have to be set aside I'm afraid Moon. Thomas and Benjamin are in trouble."

"What exactly are you setting aside?" Michael examined the array of ingredients. "Eye of Newt?"

Ursula frowned. "Nonsense, and that is still not funny."

"Will the Mistress be requiring the scrying mirror to locate the young master?" Randal Moon hopped down from the stool and wobbled over.

"Yes Moon. Hop to it." Ursula said.

The hobgoblin crossed the room, and cast the spell. "Be showing me Thomas Clarke!"

The mirror glowed as a picture appeared. Well there was Benjamin, but Randal Moon didn't see Thomas, just a young lad.

"Moon, what is it? Where are they?" Michael walked over.

"Randal Moon apologizes, but he not be seeing the young Master. Benjamin Sherwood be there aboard the Unworld ship." Randal pointed. "And a young…"

"That's Tom! But… that's impossible." Michael glanced into the mirror as he saw the young boy, recognizable from many photographs in their albums, that _was_ Tom, but it _couldn't_ be.

"Michael, what on Earth?" Ursula joined them.

"Not Earth Mistress Crowe, young Benjamin Sherwood be with the Unworld Ones." Moon explained. "Apparently the young Master be as well, but not exactly in right form."

"What are you babbling on about Moon?" Ursula finally caught a glimpse. "Oh...oh Dear me." Ursula's hand covered her mouth. Her grandson was a child, quite literally. "Moon, get the spellbooks if you would."

"Will the Mistress be needing a passing charm?"

"N...not yet." Ursula shook her head. First she had to figure out how to reverse whatever had been done. _Oh Tom… Benny...we'll fix this._

* * *

Varg was watching the surveillance feed, searching out the child that had been in their presence moments before on his father's orders.

" _Was your mate taken by the Octopus heads?"_ Varg paused the footage, zooming in. The child had introduced himself as Tom Clarke. _Octopus head, that is an entirely inaccurate description._ Varg thought. Varg then pulled up a still from their previous encounter comparing the two photographs.

"Did you have any luck identifying the child brother, or are you outwitted by a half halfling?" Lexi entered the room moving beside Varg.

"I did. The female wizard was telling the truth. The child is indeed Tom Clarke."

"Remarkable." Lexi glanced at the screen. "The female wizard did this?"

"Are you admiring wizard tricks?"

"Certainly not." Lexi huffed. "But do you know what this means Varg?"

"A half halfling is easily trapped." Varg said. "We can finally rid ourselves of the halfling wizard's tricks. The Nekross shall feast." Varg gave a Nekross version of a cheshire grin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, will it be as easy as Varg thinks? Will Ursula be able to find something? How do you think Benny will handle babysitting with the Nekross on their tales?**_ ** _Sneak peek for next chapter: Tom finds out about his magic as he has his first faceoff with the octopus headed Nekross. Benny and Tom find the Twist sisters aboard the ship._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Chapter Five is ready. This one was really fun to write. As usual I own nothing but my plot and the Twist Sisters. Everything else belongs to CBBC, Russell T. Davies and Phil Ford. I hope you enjoy. A lot happens.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:Football and Faceoffs**

Tom looked at Benny. "So…has he been?"

Benny shook his head. "I don't know." He did actually, but telling little Tom that he was actually his sixteen year old best friend when he didn't remember, well that didn't seem like a smart choice especially when he was fixated on finding his parents whom weren't even onboard.

"Where was he last? Maybe if we go where you were last we can find him." Tom said. "Mum and Dad always say retracing your steps is a good plan."

Benny knew that it wouldn't help, but at least it would be a way to distract young Tom from the reality and the lack of presence of his parents. "Some room a few steps off." Benny said.

"What are we waiting for?" Tom said. "Let's get going." He tugged the older boy's hand. "Come on Benny!"

"Alright, alright, ease up on the tugging." Benny sighed. I guess it didn't matter the age his best mate was. He'd always be dragged along without the time to think things through.

Tom dragged Benny through the hallway, staring at nearly everything with wide eyes. "What is this place?"

Benny had been expecting this question, but how did you explain to a kid that they'd been abducted by aliens because his older self was a wizard? Did Tom even know about his magic at this age? "It's called the _Zarantulus_." Benny said. "Wait, wait, Tom this is it!" Benny squeezed Tom's hand trying to get the boy to stop running. "This is where we were."

"The Tarantulas. Why's it named after a creepy crawly?" Tom's face twisted, an expression Benny recognized reserved for when he was really puzzled. "Do you live here?"

Benny grinned at Tom's mispronunciation Varg and Lexi would hate that. " _Zarantulus._ " Benny corrected and then scoffed. "No, god no! Er…it's an alien ship." Benny then walked over to the door and noticed the keypad had been zonked. Was that from Tom's spell earlier, or backlash from Grace Twist's? At any rate, the door was open.

"Aliens!" Tom's eyes widened. "But aliens are fake."

 _I wish._ Benny sighed. He remembered the first time he and Tom had encountered the Voolox, and then the Nekross. Things had been simpler before all of this, and he remembered Tom had had much the same reaction back then. The same reaction Benny himself had had to magic. But he supposed he wouldn't trade that knowledge for simplicity anymore, even if it did mean that he was literally babysitting his best mate. He just wished he had more knowledge of magic to help Tom so that they could get out of this mess before something worse happened. "What do you suppose those octopus heads are?" was all Benny said in response.

Tom made a face. "Yuck."

"That about sums it up."

Tom nodded taking in the information. "So if this is an alien ship, then why would my parents bring me along?"

"Well, my mate and I ended up here by accident." Benny said, wincing slightly as the boy once again mentioned his parents. "They snatched us."

"Snatched? You mean…?" The boy's lip began quivering.

 _Brilliant Benny!_ Benny cursed himself. "No! No, I don't think your Dad would let you be...I mean…no...er."

"Then...how...how did we get here?" Tom asked.

Benny cleared his throat. "Later Tom, we should, we should check this out yeah?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah," He then frowned as Benny dismissed his question. There was something odd about all of this. Benny was hiding something. "Guess so."

Benny struggled not to flinch against the look that the boy gave him. Skepticism, pure and straight. His skirting around was not going to last for much longer, and he dreaded the confrontation that would probably happen sooner rather than later. "Come on then." Benny grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him along.

Lexi watched as the human half forms entered the containment room and she and her brother crept behind. The cover of darkness would surely be enough that they wouldn't be alerted to their presence.

* * *

"This is creepy." Tom said. It freaked him out. He couldn't see much of anything, and the room was filled with cells, like dungeons.

"It's a prison." Benny said. "An alien prison."

"If it's a prison, shouldn't people be here?" Tom asked. Wasn't that how prisons worked?

"The Nekross don't keep prisoners for very long."

Tom gulped. "The machine…that's where the prisoners go."

Benny glanced at him sideways, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tom let out a breath. "I won't let anything happen, I promise." He heard the slight shake in the older boy's voice, but for some reason, despite only just meeting him, Tom felt like he could trust him.

"Me neither." Tom nodded. "We're gonna get out of this right? All of us?"

Benny's face was shadowed, but he nodded. "This was the cell we were in." Benny stepped over to the cell in the farthest corner of the room. He noticed something in the corner.

"A football?" Tom ran in the cell noticing the same thing Benny did and picking up the ball. "Do you play? Is that what you were doing when…?" Tom took in Benny's expression. He seemed upset. Tom walked over to the edge of the cell. "Benny…?"

"Not me." Benny said. "I've two left feet. The ball's my mate's." He looked over to Tom with a sad smile. _It's yours._ "Do you?"

"Yeah!" Tom beamed. "I tried out for the team at my school. Dad says I'm a shoo in for forward. Coz I'm fast. They can't catch me." Tom then dropped the ball and began to demonstrate dribbling around the small space. "Come on Benny! Come on! Try and catch it."

Benny watched just about to join in left feet or no, when there was a clatter. He jumped back as the cell door was suddenly shut in front of him.

"Benny!" Tom looked up at the noise with wide eyes.

"Tom!" Benny tried the door, able to do little more than rattle it.

"Tom Clarke and Benjamin Sherwood." The cold voice stopped Tom in his tracks as he followed the sound to see the two octopus heads.

"How do you know who I am?" Tom said.

"Varg, Lexi," Benny looked between the two Nekross. "I'd say nice to see you lot again, but it really isn't."

"Enough nonsense." Varg pulled out a blaster and pointed it. "Surrender the halfling wizard and you will be spared human."

I really don't think that's necessary..." Benny raised his hands glancing back to where Tom was watching, a tight grasp on the bars as he shook them. "We already know how this works. We've been through it enough times. Probability doesn't favor your team."

Tom bit his lip as he saw the gun being pointed at Benny. His gaze then fell to the football. There had to be something he could do. He backed away and ran for the ball giving a massive kick as it clanged against the bars, and then kicked it again, and again focusing and trying to come up with a plan, or at least hoping it would wretch open the door.

"What is that _insufferable_ noise?" Varg demanded.

"That would be a lad playing football." Benny replied. "No wizard here Octopus Head."

"You lie Benjamin Sherwood." Lexi said. "That boy there is Thomas Clarke. Thomas Clarke is a wizard. Therefore he has magic we require."

"Magic?" Benny blinked. "He hasn't done any magic. He's not of any use to you if he hasn't any idea he can do magic is he?" Benny said.

"The magic is still within him. I smell it." Varg said. "Therefore, the half halfling's knowledge is of little consequence. Stand aside human." Varg shoved Benny as he fell to the ground.

Tom shouted as he noticed Benny fall. "Stop! Stop it!"

Benny struggled to his feet only to be grabbed roughly by Varg. "You will be dealt with."

"Please, stop! Let him go!"

"Tom!" Benny fought against Varg's grasp.

" _Stop!_ " Tom shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt a squeezing in his gut. A great blast of energy sent him flying against the wall at the same moment the cell door broke open.

Varg's grasp loosened as Lexi sprung into action giving chase.

Tom was frozen crying. Benny took advantage of the distraction to wretch free of Varg, picking up Tom and running from the room.

 _Well_ , Benny thought. _It seems Tom has his magic after all._

* * *

Grace and Sara were trying to find their way out of the Nekross ship when Grace saw Benny Sherwood carrying young Tom Clarke and running fast. They were hidden away in what Grace thought was a pretty safe hiding spot, in an equipment closet. She made her decision post haste.

"Benny, Benny Sherwood." She peeked out and motioned. "Over here."

Benny noticed the girl waving them over, looking behind him and seeing that Lexi was several feet behind. He knew she wouldn't be for much longer, so despite his reservations he ducked over as Grace jammed shut the door.

"B...Be...Benny, what, what did I do?" Grace saw young Tom Clarke looked fearful. "What was that blast?"

"That," Benny sighed. "Was magic Tom."

So it seemed that her spell had still allowed Tom Clarke access to his magic. She was just about to provide aid to the unenchanted in explaining when he whirled on her, his voice a harsh and barely audible whisper so as not to frighten the young boy.

" _Fix this_."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well it seems Grace is in for a lashing from Benny. Tom discovered his magic in trying to save Benny, but he doesn't know what that means and Varg and Lexi attempted to capture Tom but failed.**_

 _ **Next up Grace explains the spell to Benny and attempts to make amends by helping Tom understand his magic as Ursula discovers a bump in the road to reversing the effects, and Michael is determined to take action to help his son no matter what.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, chapter six is ready. As usual I own nothing except the Twist Sisters and my plot. Oh and the Power of Two which will be mentioned is a bit of my own lore, crafted by me so I own that as well, but I am trying my best to blend it with this world's established rules. So without further ado.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Explanations and the Power of Two**

Grace flinched backwards. "I...I can't."

Benny looked at her, incredulous. "You _can't_. What do you mean? You _cast_ it. Did you use your three spells or something?"

"It's not as simple as that. I wouldn't expect an _unenchanted_ to understand."

"Try me, go on. Please, just stop the chatter and explain."

Tom looked between Benny and the other girl, growing nervous. Spells, casting, unenchanted, what did this all mean? It sounded like his Mum's and Gran's stories, but stories were all they were weren't they? Gran always acted like it was real, but she was just a really good storyteller, that was it right? Why was Benny arguing with this girl about bedtime stories? He backed up until his back was against the door.

"Tom…" He flinched as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over to see the girl, well old woman, looking at him in concern. The one that had went into the scary machine. "My name is Sara. That loony over there is my sister Grace."

"Hullo…" Tom whispered. "What, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Sara said.

"Did those aliens do it to you with the machine?"

Sara nodded. "The extractor. How much did you see?"

Tom blinked as it played out once again in his mind in cinemascope. He closed his eyes tight. "They said they were extracting magic...and then you… Grace said she was protecting me but how? What does it mean? Am I going to be put in that machine too? Benny said it was magic, what I did." Tom was stammering, the words were tripping over each other.

Sara sighed looking to her sister and the unenchanted raising her voice to a shout. "Oi, you lot! Stop your bickering for one _moment!"_

Grace and Benny fell silent. Benny looked over and noticed Tom was up against the door shaking.

"Tom…" Benny sighed running a hand over his face. _Well done._

Grace looked at her sister who was glaring at her, and winced with every word that was directed her way. "Are you quite finished one upping each other? Because if you are, there is a confused and right scared lad over here that could use an explanation. As a matter of fact, we all could."

Grace sighed nodding.

Benny walked over to Tom, crouching down. "Tom...look mate, I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just...well, I'm scared too."

Tom nodded. "It's alright," Tom put a hand on Benny's shoulder trying to provide a small bit of comfort. "But will you tell me what's happening, honestly?"

"It's not exactly…" Benny sighed. "I'll try my best, but it's not exactly something I know a lot about."

Tom thought about it. "That's okay. You've got to know something. You were smart enough to get out of that prison room the first time even if you're mate's missing. That takes brains right?"

"More than that Tom…you have no idea." Benny replied, but gave a small smile. "Are we alright?"

Tom made a show of thinking about it, but then nodded.

"Good." He proffered a hand to Tom as they walked over to the sisters. "So what about this spell then?"

"First, a bit of a magic lesson." Grace said. She looked over to Tom. "How does that sound?"

Tom nodded. "You have magic too?"

Grace nodded smiling slightly. "Can you tell me what you felt?"

Tom screwed up his face, thinking about it. "It hurt. I was scared. They were gonna take Benny. My stomach...it was like I was gonna burst into pieces, and then the door did and I hit against the wall. It just came out." Tom made an explosion motion with his hands.

Grace nodded thoughtfully. That sounded about right for a first manifestation, though it seemed for Tom it was slightly stronger which is why he couldn't keep balance. That probably had something to do with the fact that his ability was that raw power of his older self, around eight or nine years of knowledge and strength. "Do you know why wizards use incantations?"

Tom shook his head.

Grace turned to Benny. "Maybe you can help with this part science nerd?"

Benny blinked at being put on the spot. "Excuse me?"

"You _are_ the science geek right. You help with the techno bits and bobs and Nekross tech?" That's what Grace had heard in the reports of Tom Clarke's and Benny Sherwood's attempts.

"Er...I guess, but…" Benny thought about it, trying to remember how Ursula and Tom had explained magic to him before, and the connections he'd made. "Magic's energy." Benny tried to explain. "It bounces round and can be released and pulled back, but it needs something to direct it." He then looked to Grace and Sara for confirmation. They were smiling and nodding, so he guessed he got it right.

Tom looked up at Benny. "The inkatations"

"Er yeah...I suppose so." Benny said.

"But what are ink..incantations?"

"Words Tom." Sara said. "With the right words, you can do just about anything."

"Wow, can I try again?" Tom asked.

Grace shook her head. "There's a limit Tom. Wizards only get three spells a day."

"I only used one." Tom pouted.

 _Not actually._ Benny thought. But the boy couldn't remember. "You'll be able to soon enough." He said.

"Except…" Sara turned to Benny and then to Tom. " If you try to attack the Nekross, it can't be direct. Magic doesn't affect them. That's why they have the machine."

"Weird." Tom shook his head. "I have magic, and there's a cap That's stupid!"

The sisters chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

"So what about the spell?" Benny raised his question again. "How do we fix it?"

"Well," Grace ducked her head. "The thing is…"

"Grace, come on, out with it." Sara said.

"I used the Power of Two, and I...turned back his time."

Benny and Tom looked between the sisters.

"What's turning back time?" Tom tugged Benny's sleeve. It sounded scary. "Is it magic?"

"Grace!" Sara groaned. "You idiot!"

"I thought we'd get out of this!"

"Erm...sorry, unenchanted here, not exactly following, but what is the Power of Two?" Benny asked.

"A tradition in the magical line of Twist," Sara said. "The line has been full of twin wizards, from our great great great grandfathers down to us. A Twist who invokes it, well it means they can't break a spell. Only their twin can."

"But you...you were…" Benny sighed. "You lost your magic."

"Therein lies the problem Darling Sister." Sara's voice came out sarcastically.

"There's got to be another way. There has to." Benny said.

"I put a parameter." Grace whispered.

Tom watched as Benny and the sisters talked. What was wrong with him? Was there something wrong with him? Why were they scared? Did those sisters do something to him?

"Other than only one person being able to break it you mean? This ought to be good."

" It's not the strongest time turn back spell. His memories...well they'll come through. He'll remember in time like coming out of amnesia."

"That doesn't exactly help if he's still stuck as a kid, and how long is that going to take?" Sara said.

"A week should do the trick."

"Fantastic." Benny threw up his arms. "Bloody brilliant, you've been immensely helpful, thank you. How are we going to find a way off the _Zarantulus_ now? If we wait a week we'll be vaporized. Or worse, you all will be extracted. What am I going to tell Tom's Dad and Gran then?"

"There might...be something I can do…" Grace said. "Do you have a mobile?"

"Why would I give it to you?" Benny asked.

"Benny…" Benny felt a tugging on his arm. "We gotta trust them. We all gotta get out of this, please… don't fight right now." Tom was looking at him earnestly. "Please."

Benny sighed pulling his phone out of his pocket handing it to Grace. "I don't know what you think you're going to do, it's dead up in space. They're aren't exactly mobile networks."

"No, but there are mirrors."

"Mirrors, what…?" Benny said. "You mean you're going to try to contact the Chamber?"

"What's Tom's line?" Grace asked.

Tom thought about it. What was that thing Gran always said.

"Tom Clarke of …" Benny began to answer.

"Tom Clarke of the Magical Line of Crowe." Tom found himself reciting it. It seemed familiar somehow. Gran always said she was from the Magical Line of Crowe, maybe it meant something more than Gran's family name. Was that the line they were talking about?

Grace gave a small smile. "What'd I tell you Benny Sherwood? Bits and pieces."

"Yeah…" Benny was thoughtful. "I suppose so."

Tom watched as the girl, Grace, clicked her fingers and Benny's mobile suddenly began ringing. His eyes widened. "Well, someone's trying to reach you!"

Grace handed Benny back the mobile. "Go on and unlock it."

"Er...right...magic…" Benny gave a befuddled grin. He'd never quite be able to get used to this. He took in a breath and unlocked the phone. Let's hope he _could_ trust these two.

* * *

Ursula was searching through the Wisdom of Crowe, and was having difficulty. She wasn't sure if it was her fog of a mind that wasn't quite as sharp as years ago or her worry for her grandson that was hindering her search. Perhaps both. Michael sat at the table beside her, trying to do his best to be helpful, bless him, despite being an unenchanted and having a very slim idea of what to be searching for.

"I don't see anything that looks like a deaging charm spell or what have you." Michael sighed. "Then again, this is all pretty close to Greek to me even with Moon's translation charm."

"There has to be something Michael." Ursula said. "If there is I'll find it."

She then stopped flipping pages as she noticed something. "Oh...oh my…." She'd found what had happened to Tom, and it wasn't good.

"Ursula, what is it?" Michael stood and walked over, trying to read over Ursula's shoulder.

"His…" Ursula was suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"Mistress Crowe, someone be a trying to speak through the scrying mirror!" Randal Moon rushed over nearly tripping over a pile of books in his haste. "It be a looking to be Benjamin Sherwood of the unenchanted! Quickly Mistress. Quickly."

"Benny?" Michael looked at Ursula. "How do you suppose...?" But he was up and following Ursula to the mirror nonetheless.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So next, Benny fills in Ursula, Moon and Michael as the three in the chamber decide to send someone aboard, and Michael nominates himself just before the Nekross take action of their own which will hinder further progress for our Wizard friends.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello friends, chapter seven is ready. As usual I do not own WvA, only the Twist Sisters and my plot. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: A Reunion (Of Sorts) and Taking Action**

Benny could see the inside of the chamber through his phone screen. This would be pretty cool if the situation wasn't terrible, like a wizard conference call. "Mrs. Crowe, Mr. Clarke! Moon, is anyone there? Hello?"

Tom struggled to see what Benny was doing with the phone, jumping onto tiptoes. "Benny, let me see. I want to see." Tom grabbed Benny's arm causing him to nearly drop the phone.

"Tom, come off a minute." Benny sighed turning to the boy as he lowered his tone. "Please, just a minute."

"Benjamin!" Benny heard Ursula's voice. " Thomas! Blessed be the Source!"

"Gran?" Tom heard his grandmother's voice through the phone, and looked at Benny puzzled. How did his Gran know Benny? But then decided it would be better to get comfort from his gran. "Gran, I don't like this place. I can't find Mum and Dad…"

"Tom!" Benny saw Mr. Clarke come up behind Mrs. Crowe. "Benny! How did you manage…?"

"Dad!" Tom exclaimed. "Dad, I'm scared. I don't know where Mum is….and we're on an alien ship. They're really scary. And—." Tom sniffled.

"Slow down." Mrs. Crowe held up a hand. "Take a deep breath Thomas, in and out."

Tom nodded following his Gran's instructions.

"That's it." Mrs. Crowe gave Tom a gentle smile. "Better?" As her grandson nodded, she turned to Benny. "Now then Benjamin, can you tell me what happened?"

Benny explained the incidents of the last few hours.

"The Line of Twist, oh...well they've always had a wicked sense." Mrs. Crowe said. "A bloodline of tricky trickery. And you say they used the Power of Two?"

"At least that's what they called it." Benny frowned. "I'm not sure how much help I can be Mrs. Crowe, Mr. Clarke, I'm sorry, this...this shouldn't have happened."

"I'm going to have stop you right there Benny." Mr. Clarke said. "This wasn't your fault."

"Grace said that Tom had his time turned back, but that it would wear off after a week, but isn't there a way to...I don't know, speed it up? Considering we're on the Nekross ship in danger of being blown to bits and all?" Benny asked.

Sara was listening to the conversation, making her presence known with a clearing of her throat. "Hello, Sara of the magical line of Twist. Perhaps...perhaps...there is a way. But I don't think you're going to like it." She looked over to Benny, motioning him aside. "Grace, look after Tom won't you?"

Grace nodded. "Hey, Tom, do you want to learn more about magic?"

Tom turned to Benny noticing he looked troubled about something as he went off with Sara still holding the mobile where his Gran and Dad were on the phone. There was that sense again. _Benny's hiding something. I need to know what._ Of course, he wouldn't find out if he were obvious about it, so he turned to Grace nodding and grinning. "Yeah, can we?"

* * *

Michael listened as this old woman, (well she had been a young girl, but her magic had been extracted) explained.

"Is there anything, anything at all, that shaped Tom? Something significant that in his mind hasn't happened yet?" Sara asked.

Michael saw Benny frown, looking to him and Ursula. "His Mum...Tom doesn't know…"

Michael sighed. Of course, Helen. Helen had died when Tom was ten years old. He was only eight here. "So...what, we're supposed to just tell Tom, and that'll speed up this time turning, returning spell that _you_ cast?" Michael shouted.

"I had no hand in it." Sara said. "It was my sister. I could break it, but I don't have my magic."

"So we're supposed to what, make Tom experience that grief all over again?" Michael said.

"Michael…" Ursula reached out to her son-in-law grabbing his hand.

"Ursula, you're telling me that you want to go through this again? Tom was shattered the first time." Michael shook his head pulling his hand away. "I can't."

"Michael," Ursula grabbed Michael's hand again tightening her hold and forcing him to look at her. "Losing Helen, that was the hardest, is still the hardest thing we've ever been through, but the one Tom is going to need is you. It's the first step in getting him back. We have to no matter how hard it's going to be."

"Someone should be there with them." Michael said. "One of us."

"Moon, is the passing charm done?" Ursula had had Moon prepare a passing charm after she'd found the information about Tom's time being turned back.

"Yes Mistress." Randal Moon said. "Randal Moon will be a nearly finished. Will you be a boarding the Unworld ship?"

"Mrs. Crowe you can't." Benny said. "They'll extract your magic as soon as you board."

"I have to. It's our only chance of getting you both out of there."

Michael shook his head. "No it's not. I'll go. You need to find a way to help Tom when we get back. Moon can you send me aboard?"

"Michael…"

"Mr. Clarke!"

"Michael of the unenchanted, Randal Moon be strongly advising against this course of action."

"That's exactly it. I'm unenchanted. If we're lucky, they won't blink twice." Michael said. "It's the best chance we've got."

"Let's hope we're really lucky then Mr. Clarke." Benny said.

Tom was listening as the adults and Benny talked. They were so wrapped up, they didn't even notice. And thanks to boring teachers, Tom had learned how to look like he was paying attention, so Grace didn't either. He heard them mention his mum. " _Losing Helen, that was the hardest, is still the hardest thing we've ever been through."_

What did they mean? His Mum was on board here wasn't she? How else would he have gotten here? Hearing his Gran so choked up, it was frightening. Tom made his decision. He stood and ran for the door wrenching it open and running out into the hall. If he could find his Mum, then he could make them all better.

"Tom!" He didn't stop when Grace called him. Waiting in a closet wasn't going to get them anywhere. It wasn't going to help him find his Mum.

Benny and Sara heard Grace exclaim suddenly. "I'm sorry, he, I didn't see until he was gone!"

Sara and Benny exchanged a look.

"Whatever you're going to do Moon, Mr. Clarke, you better put a rush on it before Tom's Nekross toast." Benny sighed. Fantastic. He'd gotten left behind by Tom before, but this was ridiculous.

"Randal Moon be wishing you the luck of the Leprechauns Michael Clarke!" Randal Moon performed the spell, and Michael vanished from the chamber.

* * *

Lexi looked at her brother. They were back in the control room. "What do you mean you didn't recalibrate the shields? You did not forget how powerful Tom Clarke is did you?"

"He is in half form." Varg replied.

"And you thought that meant his magic would be in half form?" Lexi scoffed. "How naive Brother."

"My oversight was foolish." Varg said. "I shall not make that mistake again."

"No you will not. I'm taking over. I will find Tom Clarke myself. Get those shields working." Lexi left the control room without another word.

Varg cursed as he began typing in earnest raising the shields when there was a sudden flash.

Varg turned around to see the half form's father. This would make the boy's capture much easier.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uh-oh. So next chapter, Tom runs into trouble and Michael faces Varg as Benny Grace and Sara try to find both.**_


End file.
